Set Quest
Unprepared visitors to the desert may experience illusions (mirages) of people, creatures or things as they wander through sands and intense temperatures. If you don't keep your head and exercise proper desert survival, you may find yourself lost for hours. Set has received a complete "facelift" in LoC3 and its new visually stunning images of Ancient Egypt make this one of the more interesting quests in the 10 List. '' '' You may also find that Set is one of the most challenging of the 10 List because of the number of maps and places to backtrack. Going into this quest with a party or at least a team of two is ideal as you will be able to make the best use of binds that way. If you don't have an Alpha Dimensional Egg yet, this quest will be extra long. From the starting point, you want to follow the path going to the left side of the map and take the transition to the next area. This second map is for transition purposes only. Head to the top of the map and transition to the third area. The third map will take you to a pyramid and inside the pyramid is a mini-boss (doesn't even rate sub-boss). What he drops is one of the five party parts of Osiris that you need to sacrifice. This mini-boss will drop the Osiris Head. If you have superior Open Lock skills or just like bashing things, there is also a sarcophagus in here containing 100k gp and an Ancient Gold Coin of Chance (worth about 500k gp on the Black Market). When you exit the pyramid, take the transition along the path to the right side of the map. In this next area, there are three new transitions, one at each side of the map. The bottom transition just takes you back toward the start of the quest and you don't need to go there. It may be handy to have an extra person bind at the transition going to the right. If not, don't sweat it; you can run back here without too many respawns if you run fast enough. The first transition from this map is actually going to be up. This map is almost as straightforward as it looks. There is a pyramid on your left when you enter and after you walk around that, there is a structure you can enter on the right hand side of the map. Enter this structure and defeat another min-boss to get the Osiris Blood. There is another gold laden sarcophagus on this map you can bust open before you leave. Continue going to the top of this map. On this map sits the Temple of Osiris. Make a bind inside as you will need to return here with five body parts of Osiris to sacrifice at the altar. Inside the temple, you will find a locked gate and another sarcophagus with gp and an Ancient Gold Coin of Chance. Return to the map (labeled Map 4 above) with the four-option transitions (or the bind if you had someone do so above). Go through the transition (going to the right). This will take you to a map with two transitions. It is a good idea to make a new bind here or where the arrow is shown on this map. The transition to take is actually at the bottom of the map. This will take you to a map with some ruins and a door to the Ghoul Lord area. There are two levels to get to the Ghoul Lord (mini-boss), but the rewards include more sarcophagi with gp and the Ghould Lord himself will leave you the Osiris Bone. A rogue is helpful in the second level because of some nasty traps that are unavoidable. Return to that bind on the three way map. Back on this map, now, make your way to the right hand side and the transition to the next area. You will find yourself on another map with options. First go to the bottom of the map. The path looks like it ends, but there is a transition there that will take you to the Oasis area. When you first enter the Oasis, the first raiders spawn in the upper left corner of the map and drop the Osiris Hand (looks like a monk gauntlet so don't lose it!). If you walk through the water to the lower right corner of the water is a Shrub which contains a Mera Item (Pink Rose of the Oasis). Return to the previous map and this time make your way to the transition on the right side of the map. This map contains an open area of ruins and in the center, is the Osiris Heart, conveniently lying on the ground. Pick it up and return to the 4-way map. At last, you have all 5 body parts! If you are in party, let the rest of the party move to the transition at the top of the map. From there, they will continue on to Mount Manu. Return to the bind that was set at the Osiris Temple. Inside the temple, you need to take all 5 body parts to the altar at the very top and center of this map. Be forewarned that there is a trap surrounding the altar which is meant to kill you (or take an auto if you are already a god). It's good to have a backup party member here to rezz you if you are a Chapter or level 40 character. When all the body parts have been set on the altar, there will be a beam of light and the parts will be converted into a Key to Twelve Nights. Now you can rejoin the rest of your party (or walk/run all the way back to the Set Map 6 labeled above). From the last transition, it's a straight run to the top of the map with 3-4 sets of spawns in between. This area is completely rebuilt and has a new visual appeal that follows the Egyptian theme. The next area is even better. The map here doesn't do justice to the vision on the new Mount Manu area (shown at the very top of this page). There is only one place to go though, so enter the Mount Manu pyramid when you are ready. Inside, there is a gate and it can only be opened with the Key to Twelve Nights. There is a cave transition directly across the map from where you enter. On the second map in the Mt. Manu/Twelve Nights area, the cave transition is opposite where you entered, but you'll have to navigate past spawns, stalagmites and a bridge to get to it. Nearing the end, prepare to enter a structure buried deep within these caves. The next map is the last before the boss so start preparing. On this map, you will need to wind through the corridor to the topmost area. Go to the room on the right first as there will be a Captain you need to kill for a key. Then proceed to the "curtain" on the left and use the key to gain entry to the stairway. The God Set is waiting for you with friends. The God Set is fond of epic runes. Other than that challenge, it should be too difficult. You will acquire the God Item (Coin of Set), a horse token and a couple of upgrade tokens. There is also a couple of nice loot items, the Armor of Set and Spear of Set (both have to be ID'd). Another custom token should be in the Bomb jars in this room. Category:God Items Category:Mera/HG Items Category:Tokens